


Пустая комната

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Есть в доме Джона Винчестера одна комната...





	Пустая комната

Джон спустил ноги на пол, потирая глаза. За спиной зашуршало одеяло, матрас прогнулся, и сонный голос из кокона одеял спросил:  
\- Куда ты?  
\- Сейчас вернусь. Спи, - он на мгновение прижался губами к едва видневшейся макушке и встал. Накинул лежавший в изножье кровати халат и вышел из спальни.  
Ночь вошла в полную силу, и дом утопал в темноте. Едва белели двери, и особо густым мраком выделялся провал лестницы на первый этаж – остальное можно было найти только на ощупь. В доме было тепло, но он плотнее запахнул халат, пытаясь избавиться от озноба, стекающего по спине. Джон повернул направо, толкнул соседнюю дверь.  
Эта комната всегда была светлой: днем ее согревало солнце, а ночью мягко заполнял лунный свет. Они с женой сразу договорились, что здесь будет детская, когда они решат завести детей. Сейчас комната пустовала, но Джона, словно магнитом, тянуло сюда снова и снова. Он, как и сейчас, стоял на пороге, пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях. В груди тревожно тянуло, словно он забыл что-то сделать или ему нужно было срочно оказаться в другом месте. Днем комната не вызывала таких чувств, он специально проверял: входил, смотрел на обои в мелкий цветочек, дергал задвижку на окне, ловил краем взгляда движение теней на потолке и выходил, так и не подняв головы. Но стоило опуститься ночи, как беспокойство становилось таким сильным, что он просыпался.  
Сколько ни пытался, Джон так и не смог понять, откуда появилось это ощущение. Может, его пугала сама мысль о том, чтобы завести детей? Но когда он думал об этом, то чувствовал скорее надежду, чем страх. Было бы здорово иметь детей: сына, которому можно было бы передать все мужские секреты, и дочь, чтобы баловать. Зачем еще в семье нужны девочки? Чтобы хвастать новыми бантиками и дарить миру улыбки, чтобы отцам было кого опекать. А мальчики… мальчики нужны, чтобы ими гордиться. Джон вздохнул. Пожалуй, он был бы рад и двум сыновьям. Старшего он научил бы разбираться в машинах, они вместе ковырялись бы в движке их семейного микроавтобуса, и жена журила их за измазанную машинным маслом одежду. А младший, скорее всего, стал бы домоседом и книголюбом – назло старшему. Ведь так и поступают братья: ссорятся из-за мелочей, но стоят горой друг за друга перед остальным миром. Наверное, его мальчишки постоянно спорили бы о том, чья очередь мыть посуду, несерьезно дрались за пульт от телевизора и хвастали тем, кому достался самый вкусный кусок маминого пирога. Но они были бы самыми дружными, его сыновья.  
Джон мягко улыбнулся пустой комнате и подумал, что было бы здорово сидеть с ними у тихого озера, удить рыбу, травить байки и слушать про планы на колледж или понравившуюся девушку. И следить за их шутливыми перепалками, смотреть, как солнце отражается в зеленых глазах старшего и прячет отблески в длинных волосах младшего.  
Джон вздрогнул и обвел комнату совсем другим взглядом. Он вот-вот должен был что-то вспомнить. Что-то важное. Джон зажмурился, старательно возвращаясь мыслями к образу, только что мелькнувшему перед внутренним взором. Но картинка ускользала, становясь все более расплывчатой, тускнея, пока не исчезла, оставив лишь ощущение потери.  
Джон осторожно закрыл дверь. Изнутри поднялось понимание, что у него все может быть хорошо и спокойно – как прежде, нужно только забыть о глупых мыслях. Выбросить из головы улыбки придуманных им самим сыновей и вернуться в постель к жене. Но вместо того, чтобы войти в спальню, Джон подошел к лестнице и начал спускаться в темноту. И только в кухне, глотнув из спрятанной шкафчике бутылки, Джон понял, что не может вспомнить лица женщины, которая спала сейчас наверху. Это было глупо! Ведь они женаты… уже…  
Джон глотнул еще, чувствуя, как от виски горит внутри и все кружится перед глазами. Он помотал головой, и она отозвалась детскими голосами. Слов было не разобрать, но от самого звука пробирала дрожь, потому что Джон знал эти голоса. Он напрягся, будто и впрямь прислушиваясь, и детский щебет в голове замедлился, разделился на слова, голоса окрепли, и теперь говорили скорее парни, чем мальчишки.  
Джон выпил еще и застонал. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы они замолчали, исчезли, потому что он чувствовал: вместе с этими голосами придут другие воспоминания. Придет боль.  
К гулу в голове добавился стук, и Джон не сразу понял, что второй звук вполне реален: стучали во входную дверь. Крепко сжимая бутылку, как последний оплот ускользающей реальности, Джон вышел в холл и распахнул дверь.  
На пороге стоял ухмыляющийся мужчина в кепке на седеющей голове.  
\- Ну здорово, старый дурак. Не заскучал еще в своем раю?  
По ощущениям, в голове Джона что-то взорвалось – перед глазами вспыхнули сразу тысячи образов, по ушам резанули сотни голосов. Он пошатнулся и схватился за самое реальное – куртку гостя. Джон сглотнул и поднял взгляд, наконец, узнавая.  
\- Бобби?


End file.
